


At Last

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hinata, how long have we been living together?”</p><p>“Nine years, give or take. Why?”</p><p>“Do you want to get married?”</p><p>“Huh? Okay. Sure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

After Karasuno and winning Nationals, Hinata and Kageyama went to university with volleyball scholarships. They continued to evolve as duo, as they made their way into the country’s official team and lived together on shared flat on the meantime. They travelled together overseas together for matches—in which Kageyama became very good at English overnight because he wanted to capture everything from their visit—and they continued to live together even after they graduated university, as they continued to play volleyball.

They celebrated many of Hinata’s birthdays and many of Kageyama’s birthdays. Like the volleyball-obsessed they were, the gifts Hinata gave Kageyama and the gifts Kageyama gave Hinata were always volleyball-related. The only exception only happened when Hinata turned twenty-two and Kageyama gave him half a dozen of Kageyama-sized shirt.

(“Why are you giving me shirts on your size?” Hinata asked, lifting the overly big, cheerfully coloured shirts in front of him.

Kageyama roared from across the table, “So you stop stealing and wearing my shirts from the clean laundry basket, Dumbass! There’s no way you’d mistake my shirts for yours, considering the size, but since you’re such a dumbass, I’ll just get you some for your personal use!”

“Oh,” said Hinata, smiling sheepishly. “Thanks, Kageyama.”

A week later, Hinata appeared for dinner after shower in Kageyama’s shirt again.

Kageyama glared at Hinata, but eventually sighed, and sat on the dining table.

Later, he started to wear the big shirts he gave to Hinata and he had forgotten which big shirts were his and which ones were his gifts for Hinata and kind of just go on with it.)

When Hinata turned twenty-six, they were spending two months-long visitation to United States for volleyball training. The day after the orange head’s birthday, Kageyama woke up to warm Illinois summer air and news that same-sex marriage was legal in Japan. With his smart phone displaying the news on his hand, Kageyama blinked, frowning to the device.

“Whoa,” said Hinata, who had woke up without sound and crept to Kageyama’s side as he read the news too. “It finally happens, huh?”

Kageyama sighed and gave his phone to Hinata, “Yep. I’m going to get ready for today. Can you make my egg—“

“—Soft boiled? Of course,” Hinata took Kageyama's phone, grinned to Kageyama, and nodded.

They went on with their day like usual.

When they returned to Japan and train as part of national team, their new teammates asked them for drink after practice. Hinata thought beer tasted horrible and Kageyama believed that it wasn’t good beverage for athlete, but they accepted anyway and drank as little as possible.

“Say, Kageyama, you don’t have girlfriend, do you?” asked one of their teammates, a former ace from Tottori.

Kageyama, who was busy arguing with Hinata which beer was ‘healthier’ and ‘not beer-like’, turned his face towards the asking teammate. “Huh? No, I don’t. Why?”

“Because you look like you’d be popular!” the Tottori teammate chuckled.

Hinata snickered from Kageyama’s side, “Oh, he’s _hella_ popular, alright. He used to get tons of love letters in high school. Now he get more marriage proposal on Twitter, but they’re all just the same, right?”

The Tottori teammate laughed, “See? I was right. So why don’t you have any girlfriends, then, Kageyama? You have so many options.”

Kageyama chugged on his beer and made ‘blergh’ sound. “I have no time,” he frowned, saying it like an afterthought.

“You have no time?”

“No. I have volleyball and this dumbass to take care of, so no.”

“Hey!” Hinata had slammed his beer glass to the table. “I don’t need any taking care of!”

Kageyama glared at Hinata, “You broke my favourite mug again last week and added too many detergent for our laundry just yesterday. How in the world can you say that you don’t need any taking care of?”

Hinata just grinned.

The Tottori teammate laughed. “I think I understand,” he said.

Kageyama didn’t seem to know or care what the Tottori teammate understood, because Hinata almost spilled his beer and Kageyama’s attention—and angry roar—was aimed fully at Hinata.

Winter came faster that year, though Kageyama’s birthday stayed on December 22. Hinata got Kageyama three new mugs and half dozen pair of socks, all the things he destroyed from his carelessness from living with Kageyama. It was hard to tell whether Kageyama was happy with the gift, because he groaned about how they were hardly gift, more like something Hinata had compensate him, but he thanked Hinata afterwards and made the best curry at his birthday’s night.

New Year came and that was the year they were going to turn twenty-seven. They went to practice, continued to live together, bickered some more, and secured their position on the team as odd duo even more than before.

When spring came, Kageyama dragged Hinata to the bathroom because they needed to leave early for going home to Miyagi. They stood side by side before the double sink, like they had always done since their first morning together on that golden week camp in their first year in high school.

Kageyama brushed his teeth faster than Hinata this morning. Hinata washed his mouth and Kageyama washed his face.

“Hinata, how long have we been living together?” Kageyama suddenly asked as he wiped his face with towel.

Hinata yawned, showing rows of white, fresh, and clean teeth, before leaning down to wash his face, “Nine years, give or take. Why?”

“Do you want to get married?” Kageyama returned his face towel to the rack on his side.

Hinata lifted his wet face. “Huh? Okay. Sure,” he nodded. “Good timing, by the way, since we’re going back to Miyagi now.”

“I’ll look up what we have to do to get married, you list everyone we should tell and invite to the wedding,” Kageyama walked past Hinata towards the kitchen. “I’ll make breakfast first now.”

“’Kay,” Hinata yawned again before drying his face.

The first person they got to tell when they arrived on the train station back on their hometown was Natsu, who was home from her job on Osaka.

“Oh, so you’re going to marry Onii-chan?” she said, as the three of them walked outside the train station. “It’s about time. How was the proposal?”

Hinata exchanged glance with Kageyama, both had furrows on their eyebrows.

“We just…” Hinata shrugged. “We were just brushing our teeth and Kageyama just asked me.”

Kageyama glared at Natsu. Natsu, who had been very much accustomised to Kageyama’s death stare over many holidays Kageyama spent on the Hinata family’s house, could only let out a chuckle, “I see.”

“Should it be done differently?” Kageyama frowned. “I haven’t even got Hinata engagement ring. Do you want any, Hinata?”

Hinata yawned again despite his sleep on the train, “Nah, I’m good. Save the money for new washing machine, Kageyama, we definitely need new one.”

Natsu’s chuckle turned into laughter, “I don’t expect that you’d do normal proposal, Kageyama. Well, do you suppose you’d like to get married here in Miyagi? I can help with the arrangements! Oh, and the flower! Yes! I know some good florists around here…”

And so they got married before spring turned into its half. Everyone they invited, from Hinata’s Izumin and Kouji, to Karasuno volleyball members, to their rival clubs’ members, to some of their university and volleyball acquintances, said the same thing when they got the chance to talk to Hinata and Kageyama.

“Oh, you finally have done it. At last. We’ve been waiting for a while, you know,” they all said, like Hinata and Kageyama's marriage was bound to happen, like how the sun would definitely rise every morning.

To this, both Hinata and Kageyama just nodded and mumbled confused 'yes' or 'thank you'.

On their first night after getting married, on Hinata’s old bedroom, they lied side by side, looking at the dark ceiling above them.

“Does it really change anything, though? Us getting married?” Hinata asked out loud.

Kageyama grunted, “Lower your voice, Dumbass! It’s quiet at night! But, no, I don’t think it changes anything, unless perhaps the fact that we have golden rings now.”

Hinata mumbled, “That’s true…”

They were silent for a while.

“Oh! We can have sex!” he said suddenly. “That’s what married people usually do!”

Kageyama frowned at Hinata, “Do you want to?”

“Yeah. Maybe it’ll be fun. I mean, I know people usually think it’s weird that we’re both, like, twenty-seven years old virgin… wait, you’re a virgin, aren’t you, Kageyama?”

“You Dumbass! I’ve been with you since we were fifteen and did you see me disappearing to the dark with anyone? No! It’s not like I have time and desire to!”

“Ah, I see. Well, I’ve read that sex can be good for us, and I have interest in doing it, but I won’t do it if I had to get out of my way to get it.”

“I’ve been wanting to try it to, but volleyball is first. Volleyball is always first. Hey, wouldn’t it be painful for the bottoming one? Do you think it’d clash with volleyball?”

“Well, we can always prepare. Beside, it might be fun having sex with you.”

And they talked until very late about sex, like two adolescent boys who just realised that this whole sex thing might seemed like a good idea, except that they were almost thirty, already married, and just volleyball freaks.

“I’ve never thought about it,” said Hinata, when they were both very close to sleep. He didn’t have to look at Kageyama—not like he could, the room was quiet dark—to know that Kageyama was on the verge of falling sleep too, because Hinata was just that used to Kageyama’s breathing. “But I guess I love you.”

Kageyama yawned, “What are you trying to say here, Dumbass?”

“No, I mean, we’re getting married because we love each other, right?”

“Obviously.”

“So I guess I love you. I think I’ve always been since I could hit your toss, but I just realised it now. And now we’re married. That’s strange.”

“You’re strange,” Kageyama snickered sleepily.

“You’re strange too, so that makes us strange,” Hinata chuckled as well. “The odd duo, now husband and husband,” he yawned. “Hey, hey, Kageyama, do you love me?”

Kageyama’s answer was to tug Hinata with his arms, squished Hinata’s face on his chest, and breathed, “Why the hell would I stay with you for more than ten years if I didn’t love you?”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Hinata smiled to Kageyama’s chest.

Before they both really fell asleep, Kageyama mumbled, “Correction, I actually think I’ve ever love anyone but you, so, yeah, I definitely love you.”

Hinata nodded sleepily, “That’s great, because we’re married now.”

“Yeah, that’s great.”

“I’m so sleepy, Kageyama.”

“Me too, Hinata.”

“The sex would probably have to wait.”

“Just go to sleep, you… Dumbass of a husband of mine.”

“You too, Stupid Husband Kageyama.”

So they drifted off, forgetting about Natsu who heard everything from her bedroom, which was located right next to Hinata’s. She was blushing and groaning at the same time.

His older brother was such a dumb volleyball freak and it was a miracle that he found someone—and married to that very someone too—who was just as dumb and as volleyball-headed as him.

Truly, they were really destined odd pair, both on court and also on life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this fic since forever. I think, because Hinata and Kageyama are... well, _Hinata and Kageyama_ , there's a very high possibility that they won't bother with dating and stuffs and just live together before one day decided to get married. It's one of my headcanon about them, but I love writing them dating and being all lovey dovey too!
> 
> This fic is so silly, but I'd be happy if you could enjoy it. I've only beta it once, so if you saw anything that needs correction, do let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
